Prisonniers
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite de Behind What You Trust, il vaut mieux l'avoir lu avant.


**Prisonniers**

La jeune Lexie Keenan se réveilla vers sept heure, il n'était pas tard mais elle avait école et puis c'était toujours plus tard que du temps où elle vivait avec son père. En effet ça faisait près d'un mois qu'elle vivait avec Calleigh et Eric, ce dernier s'était bien remis de ses blessures, il lui restait encore quelques jours de congés à prendre avant de retourner travailler. Lexie avait eu du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie, au début elle se levait avant eux et partait, c'était une question d'habitude. Le couple la laissait, elle avait besoin de prendre ses repaires, et puis au bout de deux semaines Eric s'était réveillé en premier et avait vu Lexie endormie sur le canapé, elle était habillée, prète à partir mais elle avait du se rendormir.

Il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait laisser dormir, puis quand Calleigh s'était lévée à son tour elle l'avait vue elle aussi. Elle avait sourit, elle savait que Lexie leur faisait confiance mais la jeune fille avait l'habitude de se débrouiller seule et on ne change pas ses habitudes si facilement. Lexie se rendait dans un petit café pour prendre son petit déjeuner et ensuite elle allait au lycée. Cette vie lui plaisait, elle savait se débrouiller, la seule chose qu'il lui fallait s'était quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle.

Ce jour là, elle se rendit à son restaurant comme elle le faisait encore de temps en temps, elle aimait bien ce petit restaurant, c'était là que Calleigh l'avait emmenée quand elles recherchaient Eric. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de personne à l'heure où elle s'y rendait, quelques personnes seulement qui se rendait surement à leur travail.

Lexie ne prit qu'un jus d'orange, elle n'avait pas faim. Et puis soudain plusieurs hommes entrèrent dans les locaux, ils étaient cagoulés et armés. Lexie avait peur, les hommes dirent aux clients et aux employés de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent, tous, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

*** **** ***

Calleigh se rendait au travail, elle enquétait avec ses collègues sur une bandes de criminels qui kidnappait des personnes au hasard et demandait une rançon, une fois celle ci payée ils étaient retrouvé morts. Mais il fallait quand même retrouvé ces kidnappeurs. Ils n'avaient pas de piste, plus de vingt personnes étaient déja mortes, il fallait les stopper avant qu'il n'y ai un autre enlèvement.

*** **** ***

Lexie ne voyait rien, il faisait si noir, un bandeau recouvrait ses yeux, mais elle se sentait étrange comme si des gens l'observait, elle ne savait pas d'ou venait ce malaise. Quand elle retrouva enfin la vue, elle vit que toute les personne présente au restaurant étaient là, on venait de leur enlever leur bandeau à eux aussi, ils avaient l'air paniqué. Lexie aussi avait peur, mais elle savait que Eric et Calleigh finirait par la retrouver. Les kidnappeurs sortirent et refermèrent une lourde porte derrière eux.

Elle s'assit sur le sol quand elle vit quelqu'un l'approcher, il devait avoir seize ou dix sept ans, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

... : Ca va ?

Lexie : Oui ça va, tu crois que ce sont les gens dont on parle dans les journaux et aux informations ?

... : Je pense oui, c'est mon père qui enquète sur ces enlèvements

Lexie : Ton père, c'est Horatio Caine ?

... : Comment tu le sais ?

Lexie : Je le connais, mes tuteurs travaillent avec lui, tu es Kyle c'est ça ?

Kyle : Oui c'est ça, dire que c'est la première fois que j'allais dans ce restaurant, je me suis réveillé en retard et je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger. Je vais là bas et je me retrouve ici. Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

Lexie : Lexie.

Lexie regardait autour d'elle il y avat beaucoup de gens beaucoup plus qu'il n'y en avait dans le restaurant, beaucoup plus qu'il n'y en avait dans le camion qui les avait ammené ici. Beaucoup que seule Lexie arrivait à voir.

*** **** ***

Calleigh travaillait dans son labo, elle examinait des preuves de l'affaire sur les enlèvements quand Natalia entra dans le labo.

Natalia : Calleigh, on a un autre enlèvement.

Calleigh : Où ça ?

Natalia : Dans un petit restaurant, le Little Beach

Calleigh : Quoi ?

Natalia : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Calleigh sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appella l'école de Lexie, elle demanda si la jeune fille était bien arrivée, mais la voix à l'autre bout du fil lui dit que les cours avaient commencé et que Lexie n'était pas là. L'experte raccrocha

Natalia : Qu'est ce qui se passe Calleigh ?

Calleigh : Je crois que Lexie se trouvait dans ce restaurant

Natalia : Quoi ? Mais tu es sure ?

Calleigh : Elle y passe de temps en temps, le jeudi surtout avant d'aller à l'école. Et j'ai appelé elle n'y est pas.

Natalia : Elle a peut-être eu un soucis d'ordre... Enfin tu sais

Calleigh : Avec Eric on lui a demandé de nous appeler pour nous prévenir dans ce cas là.

*** **** ***

Kyle : Tu vas bien Lexie ?

Lexie : Oui ça va, mais il y a...

Kyle : Quoi ?

Lexie : Beaucoup trop de monde

Kyle : On est une dizaine Lexie, je ne vois pas en quoi on est beaucoup

Lexie : Horatio ne t'as rien dit sur moi ?

Kyle : Il ne me parle pas de ses enquètes

Lexie : Tu te rappelles de son collègue qui avait disparu il y a quelques semaines ?

Kyle : Oui

Lexie : C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé, grâce à une sorte de sixième sens

Kyle : Quel genre ?

Lexie : Disons que il faut avoir l'esprit ouvert. Est ce que tu l'as ?

Kyle : Je crois que oui.

Lexie : Réfléchi bien avant s'il te plais, je te le dirais si tu es sur.

Lexie regardait ces gens qu'elle seule pouvait voir et elle savait qu'elle les avait déja vu, dans les journaux et à la télévision, les victimes de ces enlèvements.

*** **** ***

Horatio et toute son équipe se trouvait là, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient qu'une dizaine d'heure avant qu'on ne les retrouve morts. Comme d'habitude ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité des victimes, sauf celle de Lexie, si Calleigh ne se trompait pas. Et étant donné que personne n'avait de nouvelle de la jeune fille, c'était fort possible qu'elle se trouve parmis les kidnappés.

Calleigh était inquiète, elle avait prévenu Eric qui était venu les rejoindre, il préférait avancé son retour pour les aider à les retrouver, à la retrouver. Cela n'allait pas être évident, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'indices, mais il fallait la retrouver, elle l'avait sauvé lui, alors ils lui devaient bien ça, ils devaient la sauver.

*** **** ***

Kyle : Ecoutes on a pas le temps pour ça, dis le moi, si ça peut nous aider à sortir d'ici alors vas y

Lexie : Je suis capable de voir des choses que d'autres ne voient pas.

Kyle : Des choses ?

Lexie : Je vois des gens, des fantômes où en tout cas des gens qui ont besoin de mon aide

Kyle : Comme dans le film sixième sens ?

Lexie : Oui en quelques sortes, ici je vois les gens qui sont morts ici avant nous, leurs autres victimes. Tu me crois alors ?

Kyle : C'est assez cool comme truc, tu penses que ça peut nous aider à sortir de là ?

Lexie : Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils pourront me dire des choses qui nous aideront. Mais tu voudras bien m'aider ?

Kyle : A quoi je ne vois pas les morts moi

Lexie : Faire comme si on discutait ensemble quand ils me parlent, je ne veux pas que les autres me prennent soit pour une folle soit pour une hystérique.

Kyle : D'accord. Mais une question

Lexie : Quoi ?

Kyle : Tu ne me racontes pas d'histoire ?

Lexie : Non, je te le jure.

*** **** ***

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde dans cette pièce qui ressemblait à un entrepot, Lexie et Kyle discutait alors que les autres semblaient terrifiés.

Kyle : Dis moi Lexie. Est ce que tu vas vraiment pouvoir nous sortir d'ici ?

Lexie : Avec leur aide, oui, je vais le pouvoir. Enfin, je l'espère.

Kyle : Et est ce qu'ils vont nous aider ?

Lexie : Je pense oui, il faut que je leur parle.

Kyle : Ils sont près de nous ?

Lexie : Oui, tout près.

Kyle : D'accord.

Lexie savait que Kyle avait quand même du mal à la croire, mais elle devait vraiment parler à ces pauvres victimes. Si elle voulait qu'ils s'en sortent ils devaient les aider.

Lexie s'adressa à un homme qui la regardait fixement.

Lexie : Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

Personne ne put le voir mais Lexie vit l'homme acquiescer de la tête.

*** **** ***

Eric se sentait fatigué, il venait de reprendre le travail et cette enquète était dure pour une reprise. Calleigh l'apperçut dans la salle de repos et remarqua qu'il semblait vraiment mal.

Calleigh : Tu vas bien ?

Eric : Disons que je crois me surmener un peu trop pour un debut.

Calleigh : Tu aurais du rester à la maison, on va la retrouver.

Eric : Je sais oui, mais elle m'a sauvé, je lui dois au moins ça. Si je restais à l'eccart de cette affaire ça me mettrait mal à l'aise.

Calleigh : Ne te fatigue pas trop c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Eric : Je te le promets.

*** **** ***

Lexie discutait à voix basse avec le même homme depuis près de dix minutes. Elle l'écoutait attentivement et Kyle faisait comme si elle s'adressait à lui, en bougeant les lèvres comme s'il parlait. Au bout de ce laps de temps Lexie se tourna vers Kyle.

Kyle : Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Lexie : La plupart de ce qu'il m'a dit, je l'ai lu dans les journaux où encore à la télé. Mais il m'a dit d'autres choses qui pourront peut-être nous aider.

Kyle : Comme quoi ?

Lexie : Il y a une sorte de passage derrière les armoires, un conduit d'aération. Si on arrive à passer et à prévenir la police, on s'en sortira. Les autres prisonniers ont bien déja bien dévissé les vis, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problème.

Kyle : Ils ne nous laisseront jamais faire Lexie, ils sont armés.

Lexie : On ne fera pas de bruit, on sera rapide et il faut que les autres nous couvre.

Kyle : D'accord, on a juste à leur parler, je pense que si on leur explique ils nous ecouterons.

Lexie : Ok, mais avant, on doit faire semblant de chercher cette sortie. Sinon ils se poseront des questions.

Kyle : Ok, tu prends le mur droit et moi le gauche.

Ils cherchèrent, en tout cas ils firent si bien semblant que tout le monde crut ce qu'ils faisaient. Un homme que les deux ados reconnurent comme étant le serveur du petit restaurant s'approcha de Lexie.

Homme : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Kyle se rapprocha.

Lexie : On essaie de voir si il n'y a pas un moyen de sortir. Une porte dérober où autre chose.

Homme : Vous ne trouverez rien, vous n'avez pas lu les journaux ?

Kyle : On cherche au moin.

Homme : Mais vous allez nous faire tuer.

Lexie : Ecoutez, que l'on fasse où non quelque chose on risque de mourir, alors je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je préfère mourir en ayant tenté de me sauver.

Il ne trouva plus rien à redire. Les ados contnuèrent de faire semblant de chercher, aider de quelques autres. Jugeant qu'ils aavaient assez fait semblant, Lexie fit un hochement de tête à Kyle et celui ci qui se trouvait le plus près de l'armoire fit une pette mise en scène.

Kyle : Euh, il y aun courant d'air par ici, venez m'aider à pouser cette armoire.

Ce qu'ils firent, une fois celle ci déplacé, ils purent voir cette bouche d'aération.

*** **** ***

Homme : On ne peut pas passer là dedans.

Kyle : Vous non, mais Lexie et moi on peut. Tu es prète ?

Lexie : Oui, je veux sortir d'ici et vite fait.

Ils se glissèrent dans le conduit d'aération. Avant d'avancer Kyle se retourna.

Kyle : Faites un tas de vêtement et si jamais ils viennent, dites qu'on dort.

Lexie et lui avançaient doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, mais ils devaient avancer le plus loin possible.

Lexie s'arrêta un moment.

Kyle : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Lexie : Tu te souviens du chemin vers la gauche qu'on un peu avant ?

Kyle : Ouais.

Lexie : Il fait y aller. Recules.

Kyle : Comment tu le sais ?

Lexie se retourna vers lui.

Lexie : Tu poses encore la question ?

Kyle : Désolé, j'oubliais.

Lexie : Ce n'est rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils purent sortr du conduit, ils se retrouvaient dans un grand hall qui avait l'air désafecté.

Kyle : Pas le temps de poireauté, il vaut mieux s'en aller et en vitesse. On va prévenir mon père. Il reviendra les chercher.

Lexie : Ouais, je suis d'accord.

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent, quand ils furent sortient du bâtiment, ils savaient où ils étaient, en tout cas Lexie le savait, c'était l'endroit exacte où elle avait retrouvé Eric, le même groupement de hangar.

Ils coururent encore, pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de tomber sur une voiture de police.

*** **** ***

Tout le personnel du labo s'occupait de cette affaire, mais il n'y avait aucune piste. Jusqu'à ce que Ryan entre précipitement dans le labo.

Ryan : Une voiture de police à retrouvé Lexie avec Kyle, ils sont vivants.

Horatio : Kyle ? Il était avec eux ?

Ryan : Ils vont bien, tout les deux, mais ils ont dit qu'il fallait faire vite, les autres sont encore là bas.

Ils quittèrent le labo, montèrent en voiture, et se dirigèrent vers le lieu où se trouvait les adolescent.

Ils descendirent de leur voiture, Kyle se dirigea vers son père qui fut ravi de le voir. Calleigh et Eric avançèrent vers Lexie qui semblait heureuse de les voir.

Calleigh : Tu vas bien ?

Lexie : Oui ça va, on nous a aidé à sortir.

Eric : Les autres otages ?

Lexie : Pas exactement, ceux d'avant plutôt.

Eric : Oh !

Lexie : Toujours étonné à ce que je vois.

Eric : Désolé.

Lexie : C'est rien, tu...

Le phrase de la jeune fille resta en suspend. Elle semblait écouter quelque chose.

Calleigh : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lexie ?

Lexie : Il faut vite les trouver, les kidnappeurs se sont rendu compte de notre fuite, ils vont envoyer le gaz pour les asphyxier. Il faut faire vite.

L'équipe ne posa aucune question, ils suivèrent Lexie qui leur montra le hangar en question, ils se séparèrent et au bout d'un court moment ils trouvèrent la pièce où se trouvaient les prisonniers. Ils étaiet sonnés mais allaient bien. Les kidnappeurs étaient hors d'état de nuire.

A l'exterieur Lexie semblait inquiète. Elle vit Calleigh et Eric sortir avec les otages, elle était rassurée.

Calleigh : Tu sais je crois qu'on ne pourras pas avoir de vie normale avec Lexie.

Eric : Mais au moins ça change de la routine.

Calleigh : Ca s'est sur.

Cette affaire avait failli mal tourné, mais grâce à Lexie et aussi grâce à Kyle, tout s'était bien terminé.


End file.
